Magnetoelectronic devices, spin electronics devices, and spintronics devices are synonymous terms for devices that use effects predominantly caused by electron spin. Magnetoelectronic effects are used in numerous information devices, and provide non-volatile, reliable, radiation resistant, and high-density data storage and retrieval. The numerous magnetoelectronic information devices include, but are not limited to, magnetic random access memory (MRAM), magnetic sensors, and read/write heads for disk drives.
Generally, a magnetoelectronic information device is constructed with an array of magnetoelectronic elements (e.g., giant magneto resistance (GMR) elements, magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) elements, or magnetic sensors) that are separated by dielectric or other insulative material. The magnetoelectronic elements typically have a structure that includes ferromagnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic layer.
Typically, electrical connection to a magnetoelectronic element is made utilizing electrodes that overlie and underlie the element. Contact to the electrode overlying the magnetoelectronic element often is made utilizing a via that is created by etching a hole through a dielectric layer formed on the overlying electrode and depositing a conductive material in the hole. However, the creation of a via to the overlying electrode is challenging with present-day increases in aspect ratios. The overlying electrode typically defines the active portion of the magnetoelectronic element. Accordingly, to increase the number of magnetoelectronic elements in a given area, it is preferable to minimize the lateral dimensions of the magnetoelectronic element, and hence the lateral dimensions of the overlying electrode. However, as the dimensions of the overlying electrode decrease, the overlay tolerances of the via decrease and, thus, the difficulty of forming a via to the electrode increases. Decreases in overlay tolerances result in an increased number of shorted magnetoelectronic elements. In turn, this results in decreased yield and increased production costs. In addition, inherent stresses in the structure of the overlying electrode can adversely affect the magnetic properties of the magnetoelectronic element. Accordingly, it is preferably to make the overlying electrode as thin as possible. However, as the thickness of the overlying electrode decreases, the difficulty in making subsequent electrical contact to the electrode increases. Planarization to the overlying electrode often results in over-planarization past the overlying electrode.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electronic structure for electrical communication with an overlying electrode for a magnetoelectronic element. It also is desirable to provide an efficient method for electrical communication with an overlying electrode for a magnetoelectronic element. In addition, it is desirable to extend use of this method to other structures in which electrical communication with an electrode is required. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.